


Go Yellow! [remixed]

by used_songs



Category: Chickapig, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, boardgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #128 - manipulate





	Go Yellow! [remixed]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Yellow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497910) by [used_songs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs). 



MJ rolled her eyes. “Is that really your move?”

“You don’t like the cow?” Ned grinned.

“I don’t like the shit it leaves all over the board,” MJ grumbled. “Peter,” she added, “move your hay. Ned’s about to get his last chickapig through the gate.”

Gwen snickered. “You’re trying to manipulate him.”

“Am not! Ned’s gonna win if we don’t -.”

“You only have two yellows left, MJ,” Gwen replied. “You’re cheating!”

Peter rolled the dice. “Six.”

“Think you can stop me, Peter?”

“Trash talk all you want, Ned,” MJ said smugly as Peter pushed one of his bales of hay.


End file.
